Fate comes into play
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Harry Potter is also known as the famous Shanks in the One Piece world. Now that Shanks is back to the world that he was born in now Fate comes into play once more. Will Shanks or Harry Potter decide to save the world or let it be destroyed? Will he survive the fifth year? T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: A challenge from TheBlackSeaReaper **

The neighborhood was a normal one. Quiet. Filled with children that play with each other. Have one or two bullies in there. Yeah... normal... but what the entire neighborhood doesn't know, was that a five years old boy that rarely is seen or they don't even know exists lived in the 4 Privet Drive house. The house of the weird people in the neighborhood.

That five years old boy's name was Harry Potter, or freak from what he's called. The poor boy was called that so often that he even started calling himself a freak. Mental and physical abuse was there. It was obvious. But nobody took time to look closely, if they did they would see that there was scratches, old and fresh ones all over his body. The clothes that he wore was too big on him. The boy was too thin and too short for his age. He looked like a three years old. And he had to do all the chores in the house, and in return gets very little food and very little water. Some days he would faint from lack of food and water. Some days he would get very sick for it. But all the time on those days he gets beatings.

To the people who lived in the house, the Dursley's, it didn't matter if he was awake or completely out. Sick or healthy. They would always have a time to beat him up.

Fate looked down disgusted at the house. How people couldn't see what was behind the doors was beyond him. Fate frowned deeply to himself. Here's an innocent boy, that has done nothing wrong. Has saved the world once. And in return gets abused both mentally and physically. Fate watched poor Harry getting beaten up inside the living room, all because he was there. They had no reason to beat him up and they did it anyways.

_That is it! I had enough of this!_ Fate shouted in his thoughts. Fate snapped his fingers, a huge book that was the size of two house combined appeared out of nowhere and laid in front of him. In this book had every world written down. There was not _one_ world that wasn't written down. With this book Fate could send Harry away from this world, to train him and help him in the future. Heck if he doesn't want to safe it Fate won't go against Harry's wishes. That's what this world gets for abusing the hero.

Fate's black eyes searched a few hundred pages, no world has caught his eyes. Finally when Fate has gone through half of the book already, a world has caught his eyes. Fate smirked and looked at it then the fainted boy who was beaten up too much by now. Fate frowned deeply. Fate snapped his fingers and the book vanished.

Fate watched the over sized pig that dared call himself a human, throw his nephew into the cupboard and forget about him. Fate took Harry out of the cupboard and made him disappear and appear in front of Fate himself. Fate frowned deeper, Harry's black hair looked unhealthy, there were bags under his eyes, his face looked like a skeleton from the lack of food and water, there was his famous lightning scar on his forehead as well. When Harry opened his eyes there were innocent and confused green bright eyes. Harry said confused:

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"I am Fate." Fate started and Harry looked at him confused, why would fate wants to talk to him out of all the people? He was a freak right? Fate continued saying. "I have watched you for the past 5 years, I have chosen you to be the hero that will save the world from darkness young one."

"Like a super hero that Dudley watched on TV?"

Harry asked Fate and tilted his head a little to the side in wonder. Fate chuckled deeply then smirked, he said once more:

"Yes like a super hero. I am going to send you to a different world. Full of pirates and Marines. A war between good and evil. A world that will help you find the people who will help you down the journey. A world where you'll find true friends that will stand by your side always. When the time comes. I will send you back to this world that you were born in. It is your choice to save it or not. You have a new chance at a new life. Use it well young one."

Harry nodded in understanding. Harry said to Fate with a smile on his face:

"Thank you Fate."

Harry didn't know what this strange feeling was. He felt so... so... happy? Is that what it felt like being happy? With that Harry started disappearing in front of Fate. The next thing Harry knew everything was dark.

When Harry came around, he opened his green eyes once more, to see a few tall people surrounding him. Harry felt too weak to even stand up. The man in front of him said:

"Oi kid. What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere."

"Roger, let me get a look at this kid. He doesn't look healthy at all."

A man behind the man Roger said with concern in his voice. Roger looked at him and nodded. The man knelled down next to Harry, he rolled Harry onto his back to get a better look. Harry winced because of the new wounds that he got from his Uncle. Roger crossed his arms over his chest and said:

"What's your name kid?"

"Freak."

Harry replayed weakly. Roger raised a black eyebrow, he said to Harry:

"Freak isn't a name kid."

"Roger this boy has been abused, he's as thin as a bone and seems to be sick."

The man that was checking Harry over said. Roger frowned deeply not pleased to hear that. Before Harry fainted Roger said to Harry:

"We'll be taking care of you now Shanks."

With that everything went dark.

* * *

"Hey Shanks what are you thinking about?"

Harry Potter also known as Shanks snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at his crew member and friend Benn. Shanks chuckled then said before drinking his beer:

"Nothing much, just remembering something."

Benn raised a gray eyebrow, he took out his cigarette and blew out smoke then put it back into his mouth. The entire crew was celebrating over nothing and everybody was drinking beer except for a few. All of a sudden everybody heard lightning. They all looked straight towards the front of the ship, to see the clouds starting to gather together and was twirling in a circle. Lightning came out of the clouds from here and there. All of a sudden a tornado appeared out of nowhere. A familiar voice that belonged to Fate said:

"It is time Harry Potter. Prepare to meet your destiny."

Everybody but Shanks were shocked to hear the voice, they looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Shanks only smiled and said quietly so nobody but Fate could hear:

"Bring it on Fate." Shanks all of a sudden realized what Fate said, and he stood there dumbfounded not realizing that was his name. Then Shanks said to himself. "My name used to be Harry Potter? No wonder it sounded familiar."

With that the tornado hit the ship, lifting it off the ocean and up to the sky. Everybody but Shanks were holding onto something for dear life, so that they won't fall off. Shanks just stood there, staring up ahead and in a deep thought. As if the situation never happened.

"I'm coming back."

**Please review and tell me what you think ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore sat down in his office, with all the teachers in there and watched the argument. Professor McGonagall was arguing with Professor Umbridge about how she's not teaching the kids what they needed to know. While Professor Umbridge was smiling sweetly at her, saying that it was the Minister who chose what to teach. Dumbledore sighed deeply, he looked out of the window behind him from his chair. His blue eyes weren't sparkling like they used to. He was too busy thinking about the young Harry Potter that has disappeared a decade ago.

When the Wizarding world has found out about it, everybody went into panic mode. Because their hero who must protect them just disappeared in mid air. This scene made Fate watch the entire thing with amusement. Watching how the people got what they deserved. Fate decided to give everybody a warning, and see how it'll go. So he stared down at the old bat like women, he whispered in her ear the Prophecy. All of a sudden Professor Trelawney completely froze, her eyes were clouded because of the urge to say the prophecy. Trelawney said to everybody:

"**_The Chosen one is returning_**

**_From the world that he was put in by Fate himself_**

**_The world that's filled with chaos _**

**_The world that's filled with a battle between pirates and marines_**

**_The Chosen one was given two choices by Fate himself_**

**_The Chosen one could help us all and safe us from the Dark Lord_**

**_Or the Chosen one could let us all suffer for putting him through pain and suffering _**

**_The Chosen one is going to choose in summer_**

**_Whatever choice the Chosen one makes will affect all of our lives_**

**_For the Good _**

**_Or for the worst_**

**_The Chosen one will be judging us all in place of Fate himself_**

**_To see if we are worthy to live or die _**

**_Beware!_**"

All of a sudden she snapped out of it, her eyes weren't clouded anymore but now were filled with confusion. Every teacher and the headmaster looked at her in shock. The poor professor asked the teacher next to her:

"Why is everybody staring at me? What happened?"

A shrike of girly laughter came from Professor Umbridge, she walked over to Professor Trelawney and said to her with an smile on her frog like face but her eyes were filled with anger:

"You shouldn't be joking like this. I will report to the Minister and have you thrown out of here, just for making us all think of it being serious."

"You will _not_ do that!"

Professor McGonagall snapped at Professor Umbridge enraged to see that the women just put a blind eye on the prophecy. This was serious and she took it as a joke! All the teachers looked happy as well as concern at the same time at the prophecy. They were happy because Harry Potter was coming back. But they were concern because of the decision he's going to make and the fact that he's going to judge all of them. And Harry Potter was given permission to do so from Fate himself!

Everybody heard lightning outside and they all jumped in shock. Some teachers left behind to keep the kids inside from running outside, while the rest ran outside to see what was going on. The teachers looked up at the sky to see clouds forming in a circle, a tornado came down from the clouds it made contact with the lake. The tornado quickly came back up to the clouds, then disappeared alongside with the clouds. Leaving behind a clear sky. All the teachers looked where it the tornado hit to see a ship, with a pirate flag on it.

All the pirate members of Red Hair crew looked up to see a castle. They all were in awe as well as confused as to what has just happened. Shanks was the first one to get off the ship, he landed onto the ground with a quiet thud and stood up straight. The teachers stared at the strange looking male figure that was missing an arm. Dumbledore looked at his face, to see a familiar looking scar behind the red hair bangs and green eyes that looked very familiar. Dumbledore looked shock, he said:

"Harry Potter."

The teachers gasped in shock. They heard one of the crew members with gray hair saying:

"Hey Shanks why did they call you Harry Potter?"

Shank looked at his crew then back at the teachers and said:

"Where are we?"

Dumbledore walked up to them, he said with a smile on his face as well as his blue eyes got their famous twinkle back:

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where young wizards and witches learn how to control their magic."

Shanks just blinked at them a few times in confusion, then a frog like lady who was Professor Umbridge came up and she said to Dumbledore:

"Dumbledore this isn't Harry Potter, first by now he's supposed to be a teen not an old man and the boy is dead."

She said the entire thing with a sweet fake smile on her face. Shanks raised an eyebrow, he told them that he was Harry Potter which gave him crazy looks from his crew. Shanks sighed then started to explain to his crew, as well as the teachers, that when he was little how he was abused, then he met with Fate himself, afterwards came to their world and was being looked after while becoming a pirate by Roger himself and was given the name Shanks by him as well. Lucky Roo laughed then said to Shanks:

"Shanks you are full of surprises."

Shanks grinned child like then shrug. Shanks turned around to face Professor Umbridge and said to her:

"I'm not that old, I'm only in my late 30's (A/N: I don't know his age but I think that he's in his late 30's or early 30's so if I'm wrong I'm sorry) so I'm pretty sure that I'm younger than you frog lady."

He grinned while the entire crew burst into laughter at their captain's child like behavior. The Professors looked even amused at what he said, but as well as shocked to know that he's as old as some of them. Meanwhile Professor Umbridge looked like she was going to explode with anger. She pointed a wand at Shanks, she was about to throw a curse at him. But Shanks just grabbed the wand from her. While she was trying to get it from him, Shanks even went as far as jumping back onto the ship where the others are. She shrieked:

"Give me back my wand! Do you know who I am?!"

The crew stared at her like she was a complete idiot. How should they know who she was? They don't know anything about who works in this world. Once more she shrieked with anger:

"I'm working for the Minister the government and I'm very important! Now give it back to me!"

"Captain another government dog."

Yasopp stated with an annoyed look on his face, he was thinking about shooting her face right now to safe them the trouble. Lucky Roo asked Shanks if he could kill her, when he asked that the entire crew looked at their captain waiting for the answer. But all of them felt like doing the same thing. Remember they're pirates and they _hate_ everybody that have to do with the government. Shanks sighed then said:

"No even though she's a frog lady you won't hurt her. But if she does attack you first then I give you permission to attack back. Just no killing."

With that he threw the wand back at Professor Umbridge, which landed and got stuck in the ground in front of her feet. Umbridge looked like she was ready to shoot a curse at them. The crew whined because they didn't want a government dog on their tails. They had enough with the ones back home. Dumbledore told all the teachers to get back inside. After they left he turned to the pirates, who got off the ship and stood in front of him.

Dumbledore started to talk with Shanks, he has asked him if he wanted to learn magic and go to school. The entire crew wouldn't stop grinning. Their captain doing magic tricks? This they had to see. Shanks put on a thinking face, then he said to Dumbledore:

"Sure why not? Anyways there's always something new to learn so this should be interesting."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said while clapping his hands, his blue eyes kept on twinkling. Dumbledore said once more. "I'll get Hagrid to show you where the shops are that you can buy the stuff that you need. Also I'm wondering how come you're in your 30's? You're supposed to be 15."

"So you want captain to be a child again."

One of the crew members said, which made the rest burst out laughing. Shanks pout and whined:

"I'm not a child."

The crew stopped laughing but some of them were chuckling while others were grinning. Shanks said to Dumbledore becoming very serious which made the entire crew listen and not grin or chuckle:

"I don't know what happened that made me age quicker than it should have been. All I know is that Fate took me from this world and put me in a different one. So I can't tell you for sure." Dumbledore nodded in understanding. Shanks said once more. "But I do have a question." Dumbledore looked at him waiting for Shanks to continue which he did. "Do I have to dress in this robes? It looks like a dress."

"It is traditional Harry."

Dumbledore was cut off by Shanks saying:

"Call me Shanks, I don't go by Harry."

"Yes of course. Anyways I would appreciate it if you do wear the robes. As well as it's almost time for lunch. All of you may join us if you want to."

All of them shook their heads, with that the crew got back onto the ship while Dumbledore went back into the castle. Neither of them knowing what's in store for them.

**Please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was busy. The pirates were almost always crowded by students or professors asking them questions, the number one student who asked _the_ most was Hermione Granger. The Minister has found out about Shanks coming back, and already were starting on writing down lies about him. Dumbledore has contacted Sirius telling him that _Harry_ has come back, which made Sirius leave wherever he was hiding and travel to Hogwarts.

The entire crew were most of the time on the ship, not wanting to get off because _none_ of them trusted the wizards and witches. Yes including Shanks, for once he was very serious and followed his guts which were telling him, _don't trust this wizards and witches_.

For the past week, Shanks never has wore those disgusting dresses that this people call robes. The first thing that Shanks did with the robes that he was forced to get was burn them. Shanks would rather die than be found wearing a dress. That action made Professor Umbridge _extremely_ angry. Heck Shanks was starting to regret not letting his crew kill her, because that old frog lady kept on following them, watching them like a hawk, and at the same time tried to get all of them in trouble.

There were two more things that made Shanks twice as pissed off. One, he was forced to be put under a de-age spell that will make him younger. Two, he was forced into being in a class that has 15 or 16 years old kids. So first he has to be 15 all over again and now has to be in a class with them? Shanks was at that moment thinking that he would rather be in the pirate prison. But on the positive note, whenever Shanks will leave the castle he'll be turned back into his normal age.

There's one more thing that made this week be a complete chaos. When Shanks has went to the bank to get his money, so that he's able to buy the things he needed for school, he has found out that he was filthy rich! Ok take a note, when a person is filthy rich they have no reason to be a pirate. Which is making Shanks pirate pride an insult, because he hates rich people guts. But Shanks kept the entire thing a secret from his crew, because it would be a disaster if they find out about the mountain of gold.

Afterwards he was forced to be put in a house, even though Shanks didn't need to be in because of certain _obvious_ reasons. Shanks ended up in Gryffindor, but he didn't care really. The only down side about it, was that whenever he was around Gryffindors or went to classes with them, which started only a few days ago, they would look at him funny, and the worst part is that the Hermione girl kept on asking him questions. For example right now.

"How did you lose your arm?"

Hermione asked Shanks, that question made him twitch a little. The memory of the day that he locked away came back. The only reason that he locked the memory away, was because of him almost losing Luffy. Luffy wasn't just a kid that looked up to Shanks, he was like a son to the older man and almost losing him for a sea king was one of the worst memories that he ever had. Shanks took a deep breath, he forced a smile on his young face **(A/N: He's in his 15 years old body)** and he said:

"I sacrificed it."

"What are you crazy? Why did you do such a foolish thing? How did you lose your arm?"

The second question made him angry, but he still had the smile on his face. Shanks kept on looking ahead, walking to the direction of the potion class. He said to her:

"You wouldn't understand it."

"Try me."

Hermione said while glaring at him for saying something like that to her. All the red headed boy did was shrug a little then said once more:

"I saved a boy from being eaten by a wild animal."

Hermione looked at him in shock, she started wondering what kind of a relationship the two had. So when she asked that, a true smile came onto Shanks face. He said to her:

"His name is Luffy. I look at him not like a friend, but as a son that I never had. I have to look after Luffy when he was small and I came to visit, because if I don't he'll get into big trouble. Luffy wants to the same footsteps as myself as being a pirate, but walks a different path to become a pirate king." Shanks eyes seemed to twinkle a little, he laughed when he said the two last words. He said once more. "It's his dream to become a pirate kind. What's ironic is that he's acting almost exactly like my captain before he died. He was the previous pirate king. A crazy man. But had a good heart."

Hermione stopped walking beside him, trying to wrap her head around what he said. Shanks didn't bother to stop walking, so he continued to walk down to his potion class. But what he said brought back even more memories. Yes his previous captain was completely insane, but was a lot like Luffy himself. Shanks didn't have one doubt in his mind, that Luffy wouldn't become a pirate king himself.

When Luffy came through his mind, Shanks thought back to the war that happened not long ago. Luffy came so far from when he was little, he has gained so much... while losing so much in return. Luffy may not look like it, but sometimes he puts a smile on his face to show the people around him that he was alright, but really deep down he wasn't. Shanks saw those signs during the past few years. Luffy has really grown...

"Potter!"

A voice shouted at him. Shanks jumped in surprise, he realized that he was already in class and seating down. He looked up to see his potion professor staring down at him with hard eyes. Professor Snape said:

"If you're too busy day dreaming instead of doing the potion then leave the classroom. As well as 40 points off of Gryffindor."

Professor Snape turned around and walked back to the front of the room. All Shanks did was shrug, forgot about what the professor saying and started onto his potion. One thing that was clear... he _sucks _at making potions. Not only that he didn't know what was what, also he had no idea how to make them. It's really pointless to him to tell you the truth. Shanks sees no use of potions in the future whatsoever.

After class it was lunch time, Shanks got out of the classroom first and tried to get out of the castle fast before he would get caught by that annoying toad lady. But for some odd reason luck was against him.

"Mr. Potter I thought I was clear that you _must_ wear robes."

Professor Umbridge said with a sweet sick smile on her face. As if she's planning on doing something to him. Shanks rolled his eyes in annoyance, seriously this people are starting to get on his nerves! He was a usually laid back person, fun and always laughing and smiling. But ever since he came back to this world, that spirit of his was gone and replaced by one that was filled with nothing but annoyance. He turned to face her then said:

"And I thought I told all of you, that I'm _not_ going to be wearing this dresses that you call robes."

"They're robes _not_ dresses Mr. Potter. 20 points off of Gryffindor and detention for the next month."

With that she walked away. Shanks just stared dumbfounded at her, _she's giving me a detention for a _whole_ month all because I won't wear robes? Is this some kind of a joke?_ Shanks thought to himself. He shook his head and walked out of the castle. Shanks rubbed his chin to feel his beard that was showing a little was back. Shanks relaxed a little, he did not want to go back into a younger age body. It just felt so... weird... no... awkward... actually... there were so many negative emotions that he couldn't even put a number on it if he tried.

Shanks walked down the school grounds towards his ship, he jumped up high and got on there, landing with a small _thud_ on the wood.

"Hey captain how did it go?"

One of his crew members said. Shanks ran his hand through his red hair, then said to his crew:

"Let's see, that girl that asks us the most questions asked me a very personal question. I lost 60 house points for stupid reason, and I have a detention for a whole month only because I'm not wearing this dresses that they call robes. Yup, this place is a complete nutcase."

The crew never seen their captain with so much annoyance on his face. This place was magical if they could change their captain's personality so easily. Shanks walked inside the ship to get something to eat before he'll go to sleep. Seriously this past few days was just putting too much stress on him. After getting something to eat, Shanks got himself comfortable on his bed. He closed his green eyes then fell asleep.

_Shanks looked around at the emptiness. This reminded him of the moment before he disappeared from this world. He looked around, not seeing anything at all. All of a sudden a male figure appeared in front of him. The man had white hair as pure as the snow, and black eyes as black as the darkness around them. The guy wasn't super muscular but didn't look super weak either. And he was wearing normal clothing unlike what Shanks has being seeing for the past week. For some reason Shanks had this crazy idea in his head, so he said it out loud:_

_"Fate is that you?"_

_Fate nodded, he blinked slowly and kept his eyes half closed still staring at the boy in front of him. Fate said to Shanks:_

_"Yes it is I. This is just my human form. Also I have been wanting to ask you how it has been going for the past week."_

_Two chairs appeared behind the two of them, they sat down. Shanks rubbed his two eyes with his thumb and index finger, then he said to Fate without moving from that position:_

_"It has been insane. I'm starting to regret to ever coming to this world. They're showing me stuff about my parents and myself before I left, but I wish that they never had shown any of that. Anyways I thought you knew what was going on, you are fate aren't you?"_

_Shanks smiled in amusement while taking his fingers away from his eyes, Fate smirked at the boy in front of him. He said to the red headed boy:_

_"Yes, well I want to hear it from your point of view. Just because I watch everybody, it doesn't mean that I know what they're thinking or feeling. But from what I have seen and hearing right now, you're not enjoying your birth world are you?"_

_Shanks nodded in both yes to his question and understanding. Even Fate had his limits. So Shanks started to talk about the past week, while the white headed man sat there and listened to him. An idea came into his mind while he watched the red headed boy talk, he interrupted him by saying:_

_"Alright you had a pretty tough week, so the looks on yours and your crew's faces weren't enjoy it. Like I said before I let you live in the other world. I will let you choose to let this people suffer or live. There is a time limit to the decision though." Shanks looked shocked, he doesn't remember anything about a time limit. Fate said once more. "I give you until the end of this year to choose. If you choose to let it suffer, then I will let you go back to the other world that I send you to before. If you choose to save it, you will have to stay here for the next few years before I send you back... unless... you don't want to go back."_

Before Shanks knew it he was awake, he sat up right away, he was panting. Those words kept on repeating in his mind. _I give you until the end of this year to choose. If you choose to let it suffer, then I will let you go back to the other world that I send you to before. If you choose to save it, you will have to stay here for the next few years before I send you back... unless... you don't want to go back. _Shanks couldn't help but think to himself, _what did he mean if I don't want to? Of course I want to get back. _Poor Shanks... now he has to make two difficult yet simple decisions. Suffer or survive.

**Please review and please no rude comments :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Potter I thought I told you that you have detention with me."

Professor Umbridge said to Shanks the next day. Last night Shanks was supposed to go to detention, but he decided to skip it. Who said that he's going to follow all the rules? He glared at the toad lady then said:

"If you haven't noticed I don't have to do everything that you tell me."

"You have to! I'm your teacher!"

Umbridge shrieked loudly while stumping the floor like a little child. Shanks rolled his eyes at the professor. Was she stupid or a complete moron? He turned his back to her and started to walk away. The only reason he's letting this toad live is because if he killed her, the Minister will be breathing down on his neck. Enough that he has to deal with the government back at his _real _home, but Shanks doesn't need another government on his tail.

"Mr. Potter! Get back here or it's a full _year_ detention!"

Still he didn't turn back and turned a corner to get to a certain place inside the castle. Professor Umbridge looked like she's going to explode with anger.

_I need to go to that old man, I can't stand following some of the rules anymore. _Shanks thought to himself, now he's going to take charge for once since he got back. He may be a child in their eyes, which is hard to understand how, _but _he's a full grown adult and a pirate for God's sake! He's one of the most dangerous people there are out there.

Shanks bumped into the person he wanted to talk to, Dumbledore.

"Ah my dear boy, how is school treating you?"

"First Albus I'm _not_ a boy, I'm a man." Shanks glared at Dumbledore a little, and continued talking. "And about school I want to talk to you about it."

"Of course. Also the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge is here to speak with you."

"And why should I speak to him? Wasn't he the one that kept on making lies about me just on the first week of getting back here?"

Shanks said his eyes got harder, only if looks could kill Dumbledore would be dying for the million's of time. Dumbledore cleared his throat then took the red headed pirate with him to his office. When they got there Shanks saw a little man with grey hair, he was wearing a suit, scarlet tie, black travelling cloak, pointed purple boots and lime green bowler hat. _Who dresses like that? _Shanks thought to himself.

"Who is this Albus?"

The man said watching Dumbledore carefully. Dumbledore smiled then said to the little man:

"This is Harry Potter, Fudge."

Fudge looked surprised, he was clearly told that he was looking completely different. But he didn't expect _that_. Shanks was still looking at the two old people with cold and hard eyes. He said to the headmaster with a slow and threatening tone:

"Take this idiotic spell off of me _now_."

Dumbledore knew better than to make him further angry, so with that he took out his wand, said the spell and Shanks grew to his right height and looked like an adult once more. Fudge looked taken back at the sight, he didn't expect to see an adult! The little man said with outrage:

"You're supposed to be a kid!"

"And you're not supposed to put lies in the newspaper about me."

Shanks said looking down at Fudge, who seemed to be shrinking back with fear with the look on Shanks face. _This world is twisted and cruel it doesn't deserve to be around, it's a whole lot worse than the other world. And there's pirates there! _The red headed boy thought to himself with outrage and anger and... oh there's so many emotions that some of them were a complete shock to see in Shanks. Fudge tried to make himself look like as if he's in charge, so just like always he tried to hide the truth. Like right now.

"You're nothing more than a 15 years old kid!"

"I'm in my 30's old man go learn some math if you can't count any higher than 15."

"Why you! You're supposed to be looking up at me and obeying me! You can't talk to me like that! I'm the Minister of magic!"

Fudge shouted at Shanks. Oh... that was the _wrong_ move. Shanks tried to calm himself down from using a Haki. But this people were going overboard. Shanks said to the two of them:

"I suggest you shut that mouth of yours. My patients are wearing thin on this world."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

That made his patient ware off. Shanks glared down at Fudge, in a second the old man was on the ground completely knocked out. Dumbledore stood up right away, completely in shock as to what he did. Shanks looked up at the old man, completely ignoring what he just did and the consequences that are going to follow. The pirate said to the wizard:

"I already put up with enough of your foolish games. First you put a spell on me to make me young, ok I can deal with that as long as it wares off at some point. Second you make me go to a class full of kids, ok this is a school so I can't expect being with adults so I can deal with that. Now you wizards are pushing your luck with me. I'm known to be one of the most dangerous pirates in the other world for a reason. I can get the crew to kill everybody in this school in less than an hour if I want to. But I'm being generous enough _not_ to do that. But you wizards are making me re-think about the decision. Do you understand before I go on?"

Dumbledore gulped a little and nodded. He was scared that the red headed boy would do the same thing to him as he did to Fudge. Shanks said once more, his tone not changing from cold and threatening tone of voice:

"I know that you know about the two decisions that I'm going to make Albus, I saw the way that you look at me as if hoping for me to save the world. Well guess what, it's not looking really well now is it? I could make my decision right now on this spot if I want to, but I'm giving all of you another chance to show me that you deserve to live and for me to stay."

With that he walked over to the door and before he left, Shanks said to Dumbledore:

"Oh yeah one more thing. Keep the kids and the teachers_ away _ from my crew and ship, I'm not afraid to knock them all out as well."

With that Shanks left behind a stunning Dumbledore. This just goes to show that nobody is allowed to push their lucks, when it comes to the people that do the dirty work for them.

**A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter but it's a quick update so don't worry. Some of you say what Shanks should leave and let the world suffer, so what do you want him to do? Leave or stay. So I'm giving all of you a decision to make if Shanks should stay and save the magical world, or leave it and let it suffer. Anyways with that I hope you enjoyed the story :) And please review but no rude comments and thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

A week has passed by. Sirius was standing in Dumbledore's office, talking to him about Shanks. The younger man kept on telling the older one, that he wants to see Shanks and talk to him. While Dumbledore kept on saying that it's not a good idea.

"Why isn't it a good idea Dumbledore? He's my godson I _have _to see him."

"You don't understand Sirius... he changed. He's nothing like James and Lily. He can knock out a person just by staring at them. It also looks like Harry doesn't like wizards and witches."

Dumbledore tried to explain to Sirius, trying to warn him to stay away from his godson. Heck even the old man didn't know what kind of a power Shanks has, it was so strange but yet powerful at the same time. Dumbledore thought back to using Neville as the replacement for Harry Potter. Too bad he doesn't know what's going to hit him.

* * *

Thankfully Shanks never had the de-age spell on him since that day at the office. He made it clear that if the spell was put on him again, that everybody will be knocked out or tortured. It wasn't like Shanks at all, but after so many tries it ended up to having to threaten the idiots. If it comes down to it he'll have to have the entire crew kill everybody. Shanks wasn't the type to kill woman and children as well, but when they don't listen to the warnings he has no choice.

Shanks sat down on a bench outside, enjoying the fresh air. But he missed the fresh ocean air as well. Full of adventures, full of laughter and happiness, full of battle, there were so many things that he missed about the other world. All of a sudden he heard a boy telling somebody to leave him alone, but another voice said a cruel comeback.

Shanks got off of the bench, he walked onto the corridor that was attached to the outside garden to see a familiar blond boy bulling alongside those two overgrown monkeys. Shanks walked closer to the group, to see that there was Neville. He was a quiet boy and didn't bother anybody. Shanks felt bad for the boy, he decided to use his Haki to knock out the boys except for Neville.

He closed his eyes, then opened them and a huge powerful wave hit the bullies, knocking them out. Neville stood there completely confused as to what has happened. Shanks walked over to Neville and smiled at him while saying:

"Hey you ok?"

The young boy nodded nervously, the older man said to him once more:

"Come on let's walk together, or you want to stay here waiting for this 3 to wake up?"

Without another word Neville quickly left with Shanks. The two of them walked out of the school quietly and sat down on the grass. Shanks didn't mind that Neville would seat near the ship, he was actually fine with it. But the young boy was completely nervous like he always was, he wasn't sure what to do or say at the moment. Out of the blue Neville heard the red headed man saying:

"Why do you let those boys bully you?"

Neville looked up at Shanks, who was looking up at the clear blue sky as if studding it. The young boy replayed back:

"I'm scared that if I stand up to myself, that they'll hurt me even more."

"Listen Neville don't ever be afraid of people like that." Shanks said and looked at Neville, who looked at him surprised at what he said. Before the young boy said anything, Shanks said once more. "Never let people push you around and walk on you like you're dirt. Don't ever let people use you as if you were nothing but an object. If you show them that you're not going to take it and fight back, they won't ever bother you again. But yet again there are some idiots out there, that you need to hit them pretty good to give them the message."

Shanks laughed at the end. The entire crew watched the scene, they all were grinning to each other. This was the captain that they knew all too well. He doesn't let anybody walk on him like some kind of a bug, but stands up to what he believes that's right. Neville stuttered out:

"But how do I do that? I don't know how to fight."

"Hey I'm not called a pirate for nothing. I can teach you how to fight with a sword. But if you want to learn more than just a sword we can find a way to teach you."

Shanks said while grinning, Neville looked at him in shock yet ones again. The young boy said to the older one:

"But I have my wand, why do I need a sword or any other weapon to fight with?"

Shanks looked down at Neville with a serious look on his face, he said to him:

"There will be some points in time, that you won't have your wand with you. You will at some point lose it. It's better to have a backup plan instead of being unprepared."

Neville thought for a bit, he nodded showing that he understood what Shanks said to him. But when he asked the older man where he can get a sword or more like a weapon, the red headed man grinned down at the younger one and told him to come with him. Neville wasn't sure if to follow him or not, but did anyways. Shanks got onto the ship with Neville, the two of them went inside where all the weapons were.

"This are spares, because some of us lose our weapons and needs to get new ones so we come down here to get what we need." Shanks explained to a confused yet shock Neville. Shanks said once more. "Go and pick the sword that you want to have. Or something else like a gun. Just not a cannon ball, I don't think you can fight with that."

Shanks joked in the end, which made Neville smile a little. Then he started to look around at the weapons, there were so many types that he has never seen before. Yes Neville has seen weapons like a sword, gun, an axe and all of that. But there were some things that made him wonder, how they could fight or work with them. Neville came upon two swords that caught his eyes, he picked them up and walked back over to Shanks who was sitting on the staircase.

"You want to fight with two swords?"

Shanks asked Neville, who nodded nervously. The red headed man chuckled at how nervous the boy was. Shanks said to him:

"I used to fight with two swords **(A/N: It's a fact for those people who didn't know but because he has one arm now he can't fight with two swords so instead fights with one) **so I can teach you, the more the better as they say. I think so..." Shanks made a thinking and confused face, he shrugged and that action made Neville laugh a little. Shanks said once more. "Come to the front of the ship every day at 6 o'clock in the morning, and every day after school. Wear something that you can fight with, not those dresses that you're forced to wear. Anyways we'll start tomorrow alright?"

Neville nodded. For some odd reason he could trust the older man. After that Neville left quickly with the swords. Shanks watched the boy leave, next to him stood Rockstar who said to him:

"Why are you going to teach him how to fight with a sword? I thought you hated this wizards."

The captain smiled sheeply, he said to his comrade:

"I couldn't just leave him being bullied for the rest of his life now can I?"

All Rockstar did was shake his head at his captain and leave. All of a sudden a white owl flew towards Shanks, it dropped a letter in front of him. The captain kneeled down and picked it up then read it. Yasopp asked Shanks:

"What is it?"

"A letter from the headmaster, he wants me to go to his office to meet somebody."

Shanks frowned deeply, the last time that he went there was when he met Fudge. So now there's another person? How many people want to meet him in person actually?

"So you're going?"

Yasopp asked while leaning against the railing. Shanks only sighed and nodded, without another word he got off the ship and started walking to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Remus appeared next to Sirius with the help of a port key. The two old friends smiled at each other and hugged one another, happy to see the other one was alright. Then they pulled away and started to talk with Dumbledore. They heard a knock on the door, Dumbledore said knowing who it is:

"Come in Harry."

Remus and Sirius's heads snapped towards the door, expecting to see an exact image of James walking in. But what they saw was a complete shock to them. Shanks looked over at the two, they saw that he had the same eyes as Lily. Shanks closed the door behind him and said to the headmaster with an emotionless voice:

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet two people Harry, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They're your parents friends and Sirius is your godfather."

Shanks raised an eyebrow at what he heard, he looked at the two male figures once more to see that their shock faces were still there. Sirius snapped out of it first, he looked at Dumbledore and said:

"This isn't funny Dumbledore. Harry is a teenager not an adult man that's a little younger than us."

"It is me, I grew up the same way as everybody does. Except I was in a different world while doing so."

Shanks said clearly not very surprised to see their reactions. Remus asked Shanks to explain to the two of them what he was talking about. The red headed man sighed deeply, now he had to tell the story. _Again_. So with that he told the two male figures about him going to a different world, and that he was in this world for not a very long time. More like a few weeks. When Shanks has finished explaining the two man looked at him like he has lost his mind.

"If you don't mind I have other things to do. For example looking after my crew."

Shanks said and looked at Dumbledore. But the old man shook his head, he said to him:

"You can't leave just yet Harry. I want to explain to you about this two, as well as I thought you might want to know a bit more about your family."

"The only family that I have is my crew and back home."

"This is your home though Harry."

Sirius said to Shanks while stepping closer, but all the captain did was stare at him with a look that was saying, _this is a very sick joke you're playing there_. Shanks said to the two man:

"I'll listen to your stories, but I'm not going to stay here and call this world of _yours _my home."

For the next hour Sirius and Remus were explaining to Shanks, or Harry from what they know, about them and told him a few stories about his parents and told him about their current situation. Shanks didn't seem to be happy about a few things. One, this world puts innocent people into prison. Two, just because Remus is a werewolf it didn't mean that they have to outcast him. It wasn't Remus fault for being beaten by another werewolf. And three, hearing about his birth parents. It wasn't that Shanks didn't love them, it was just that it's hard to take it all in when he has no memories of them at all.

When Dumbledore left the three of them alone, because he had something to do outside of his office. Shanks looked over at the two male figures, he thought back to what Fate said. If he leaves this world to suffer, he couldn't just leave innocent people who have suffered enough just because of stupid reason. Come on there are devil fruits that can turn a person into an animal, and he can see that Remus does his best as to try and not hurt anybody. There's not many people out there that do stuff like that. Especially people from Shanks world. Shanks had an idea in his mind, he smirked a little then said to the two of them:

"Do you two want to join my pirate crew?"

They were taken back a little, they didn't expect to hear that coming out of his mouth. Shanks said to the two of them once more:

"You two can tell me the answer until the end of the year. You don't have to tell me now. Anyways I have to go."

With that he smiled and left the two of them alone. Remus looked at his old friend Sirius and said to him:

"What should we do Sirius?"

"I don't know Moony..."

Sirius said while staring at the door.

**A/N: Please review and please no rude comments and thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: First like I said in the author note it was very late and I didn't realize that I put the wrong chapter on and I should have listened to my guts when it said to do it tomorrow but now I have the right one on and Secondly I SUCK at writing down accents so I'm going to make everybody who has an accent talk normally because I don't know how to write down accents so please forgive me!)**

It has been only 2 weeks ever since Shanks has asked Remus and Sirius to join his crew, and trained young Neville in fighting with swords. Sometimes he would teach the boy how to fight with his hands instead of a sword and a wand, just to be on the safe side. The kid had a lot of confidence issues, but he's coming around which made Shanks pleased. All Neville needed was somebody to push him a little, to make him accomplish his goals and it'll work out in the end.

The red headed man was watching the 5th year Gryffindor student, moving his arms around to do a good cut with both of the swords. Shanks was thinking about asking Neville to be in his crew, he had his reasons but one of them is that he didn't want the boy to have a tough life, just because of the headmaster was and still is forcing him to do the dirty work for him. Shanks thought back to the moment when he started to think about the choice.

_Shanks walked down the long hallways, it was late one night and he decided to take a small walk. Anyways he's an adult so he won't get into any trouble with the teachers... unless _they _want to have problems with _him_, which is suicide in their books. While walking down one long hallway on the fourth floor, Shanks saw the headmaster Dumbledore talking to Professor McGonagall. He didn't really have any interest with their conversation, but when he heard Neville's name he stopped, made sure that he was hiding and listened to the conversation. _

_"But Albus you can't be certain that Harry will leave, and if he does we shouldn't push anything upon Neville."_

_Professor McGonagall said to the old man. Shanks had a very pissed off look on his face, his eyebrow twitched a little, he told everybody to _not _call him Harry Potter no matter what! Are they deaf or just plain stupid? Maybe both... actually defiantly both._

_"From what I have seen from Harry, I'm afraid that he will leave and won't save us all. So we have no choice, but to have the other child of the prophecy to save the day. You have to understand that Minerva."_

_Dumbledore said to the witch in front of him, even Shanks knew that the old man didn't care about Neville one bit and what did he mean by a prophecy? Shanks listened closer to the conversation, he could hear the witch exhale shakily, she really did care for the students even though she doesn't always show that. But the professor didn't give up, she said to her previous professor almost yelling at him but tried to keep her anger under control:_

_"Albus I understand that the prophecy said that two children that were born in July, would one day save the day. But Mr. Longbottom _isn't _a hero type. I still can't believe you made the poor boy face You-Know-Who in his first year, then have a huge snake chase him around in his second year, _and _put him in the tournament in his fourth year! That's too much for the boy! If you haven't noticed he almost died of a heart attack because of those past few years! I even got a letter from his grandmother before this year started, that said that Mr. Longbottom _doesn't _want to come to Hogwarts anymore! If he barely survived those times _and _doesn't want to come to Hogwarts in the end, how do you expect him to survive He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!"_

_"Do not worry about it Minerva, he's going to save us all."_

_With that Shanks heard his footsteps walk away, then heard Professor McGonagall said with an angry tone in her voice:_

_"I can't believe him! He didn't even hear a word that I said!"_

_She walked down the hallway very pissed off. Shanks green eyes narrowed a little, no wonder the boy was so jumpy ever since the pirate has shown up. Neville was scared of being in a school that's supposed to be safe, but had dangerous things being thrown at him. Well not dangerous in Shanks point of view, because he has seen and been through worst... ok he doesn't know about the tournament but he was pretty sure it couldn't be worst then what he has been through. _Maybe I should ask him to join my crew... _Shanks thought to himself and with that he left._

The red headed pirate snapped out of the flashback, he looked towards at Neville to see that he was laying on the ground completely exhausted. The boy was sweating and breathing in and out quickly to catch his breath. At least it wasn't as bad as the first time, the boy barely survived the first ten minutes. Shanks decided to approach the question without making it look awkward, and he knew how to do it. With that he sat down beside Neville then said to him:

"So what do you think about Hogwarts?"

Neville flinch a little at the memories of the previous four years, he mumbled under his breath that he hated it. When Shanks asked why, Neville started to tell the red headed pirate about the past few years, from the Philosopher's Stone to the tournament that has taken place last year. In the end the two of them fell into silence, Shanks said to Neville:

"I have another question for you." Neville looked up at the man beside him, waiting for him to continue. Shanks said once more. "I was wondering if you wanted to join my crew and come with me to my world. It's your choice if you want to stay here, and continue through this tough time... or... you can come along."

Neville looked at Shanks completely shock and surprised at the question, that was one of the last things he thought that the man was going to ask him. The boy sat up, he looked off the distance thinking deeply about what he should do. Stay in this world, and let everybody boss him around and expect him to save the day, or come along with his new teacher, to the other world and everyday would be a complete mystery and there would be freedom.

Sometimes Neville would see how everybody in the crew joked around sometimes, all of them were just like a family. All of them were in different shapes and sizes, had crazy names, had crazy styles, had different ways to fight with one another, had different attitudes towards one another. But in the end all of them were like a big family, that fights, makes up, has fun and become very serious when has to be. That's one of the things that Neville always wanted, a family that cares about each other. Not like his family, who wanted nothing but for him to get his magic education and save the world. That was it. It was like that ever since his parents were attacked, and send to the hospital permanently. Neville said to Shanks while looking at him:

"But what can I do? Won't I just get in your way of getting to your goal?"

The red headed man blinked a few times, then burst out laughing at the younger boy, who looked shock at the responds that he saw from his teacher. Shanks finally calmed down after a good while, he said to his student:

"First of all, I don't have a goal. The crew and I are just traveling the world doing our own thing, meet people, make friends, make enemies, being chased by the Marines, have an amazing and unexpected adventure and all of that. Second of all, you can be one of the fighters or whatever you want. You like plants don't you? You can work alongside my crew's doctor as his apprentice, you get to learn a whole new things about plants that the doctor uses for medicine, and if you want to you can be a fighter at the same time. Thirdly, you won't get in the way so stop thinking you're useless, nobody is useless. Everybody has something to do in life."

Neville looked even more shocked at what Shanks has said to him, he couldn't help but think about all the adventures that he could have with the people. Also all of the people he could save just for knowing medicine that could heal them. Neville smiled brightly, he quickly nodded then said:

"I want to be part of your crew, and if it's alright I would like to be the doctor's apprentice."

Shanks grinned, he stood up and motioned for Neville to follow him. The young boy looked confused, but did so anyways. The next hour, was the best hour of his young life. The entire crew weren't even surprised to see that their captain has a new crewmate, heck even the doctor of the ship didn't mind at all that he was going to have an apprentice. He even commented that he was going to find somebody anyways, and having a teenager to teach was a good thing. Because an adult has a hard time learning things at a certain point in time, so he needed a teenager or at least a child that was going to be soon a teenager to pass his knowledge to.

Neville never felt so happy in his entire life. It was as if he could just forget about being a wizard, and leave this world to live a new life. Heck Neville even decided to drop his last name when they do get back, because in the young boy's mind the faster he would get rid of his past the better. Because he didn't want to stop on his track just because of certain people from his past life. All Neville wanted to do was just like he said before, forget about the past and move on forward into an unknown future.

_For once I'm going to take control of my life and take my own path, without anybody bossing me around and expect me to do their dirty work._ Neville thought to himself with a bright smile on his face, while he was walking up to the castle.

Ok there's good news, bad news and worse news. The good news is that the crew has a new member, who is very happy to be included in their pirate crew that was much like a family. The bad news is that Professor Umbridge has been made a High Inquisitor by the Minister. The worse news is that she's going to show up during Shanks lessons.

Shanks couldn't help, but think back to the first few lessons he had during the day, the frog lady has shown up in both Transfiguration and Potions classes. At one point, she was breathing down his neck while he was trying to make a potion, he was ready to strangle her, only for asking him pointless questions and annoying him while he had to do the potion. But in the end he had to remind himself that he doesn't kill woman and children... who aren't pirates and enemies at least. Oh how Shanks wishes to just stare at the lady and make her turn into ashes, heck he wasn't even sure if she was a human being! That lady looked more like a frog than a women. She's by far the ugliest women he has ever seen in his life.

_Wait I can use the Haki on her and knock the frog lady out... why didn't I think about that sooner? _Shanks thought to himself, heck if somebody looked super closely they could see an evil look in his eyes.

Right now, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were walking down to the Forbidden Forest. As they got there a huge man who Shanks learned was named Hagrid, was their original Care of Magical Creatures professor. The pirate was wondering if the giant man had some giant blood in him, because even Shanks knows that a person can't be that big without being a giant... or at least half.

Hagrid started to make a shrieking kind of a cry, as if calling to something. Shanks was too busy looking around to see what would come, not really realizing that all the students were too scared to move or do anything for that matter. A few minutes later a creature walked out of the forest, and went over to the half dead cow, then started eating it. Shanks looked at it in fascination, he has _never _in his life, has seen something like that. The creature was a skeleton horse, with a dragon like head, a huge bat like wings on its back and white blank eyes. Hagrid said to the students with a proud voice:

"Oh and here comes another one!"

The students kept on looking around, not sure what they were supposed to look at. While a few students, were staring completely in shock at the creatures. Neville who stood beside Shanks, was the one that was the most shock. The horse like creature walked up to the pirate, it sniffed him a bit and looked up at the red headed pirate. Shanks put his hand on the horse and stroke its head. Hagrid looked surprised, but continued his lesson by saying:

"Now... put your hands up, who can see them?"

A kid in Slytherin, Neville and Shanks has raised their hands. Malfoy said in a sneering voice:

"Excuse me, but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid didn't answer, instead he pointed to the dead cow on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then most of the kids gasped while one of the Gryffindor girls squealed in fright. The same girl demanded by saying what's doing that, Hagrid has told the entire class that it was called Thestral. _Thestral? Interesting. _Shanks thought to himself. Hagrid has asked the class if they knew what they were, but he was interrupted by the same girl saying:

"But they're really, really unlucky! They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortunes on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"

But she was cut off by Hagrid shaking his head, he said while chuckling at the girl:

"No, no, no. That's just superstition, that is, they aren't unlucky, they're dead clever and useful! 'Course, this lot don't get a lot of work, it's mainly just pulling the school carriages unless Dumbledore's taking a long journey and don't want to Apparate, and here's another couple, look-"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them was too close to the girl who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree complaining that there was something close to her. The horses ignored the girl and went onto eating the dead cow. Once more Hagrid asked the class if anybody knew, why some of them could see them while the rest couldn't. Of course with no surprise a girl named Hermione had her hand shot up in the air, ready to answer the question with an egger look on her face. Hagrid pointed to her to answer, she said to the class:

"The only people who can see Thestrals, are people who have seen death."

_Oh that would make so much sense, I would be surprised if I _didn't _see this creatures. I have seen too much death, to not be able to see this horses. _Shanks thought to himself, watching the horse that was in front of him walking towards the dead cow eating the rest of it with the horses. The entire class heard an annoying familiar voice saying:

"Hem, hem."

The frog lady, oops! Sorry about that! Professor Umbridge came over, she was standing a few feet away from Shanks, she had a clipboard in her hands ready. Hagrid never heard her, so he continued teaching the class. Shanks was staring at the lady with sharp green eyes, as if ready to shoot lazier out of them and burn her into the ground with them. But sadly it can't happen. Shanks all of a sudden remembered he could use Haki, so he stared at Professor Umbridge who stared back at him. In a second she has fainted, as if somebody has hit her in the head with a huge club and knocked her out.

The red headed pirate smirked mentally to himself. _This day couldn't get any better_, Shanks thought to himself happily, not at all sorry for making the frog lady faint. The entire class has gasped in shock, finally Hagrid has realized that the frog lady was there and took her to the Hospital Wing. Everybody was whispering to each other, wondering as to how or why she has fainted. None of them realized that it was because of Shanks. The Gryffindor's seemed to be happy and relief, while the Slytherin's were angry, because they wanted to get rid of the giant man. Hey who said that their plan was going to work in the end? As long as Shanks was around, he might as well have fun by making hell come upon certain people.

**Please review and please no rude or mean comments and thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7 last chapter

**(A/N: Before anybody says anything about the 'complete' section, yes it ****_is_**** complete I never planned on making this very long. Short, but fun to write and read, that's all. I still hope you guys enjoyed the story! :D)**

Professor Umbridge was in the hospital wing, and what has happened has been spread around the school less than a day. _Can anything get away from this kids? _Shanks thought to himself in wonder. Right now Neville had a lot of convincing to do, to get the pirate to come and eat in the Great Hall with him... that's a _lot _of convincing Neville had done there. But it worked in the end!

At the moment the two crewmates, were seating beside one another, eating and talking to each other about what has happened. Of course Shanks was going to tell the teenager the truth, but later, not right now because of a few obvious reasons. All of a sudden the huge double doors flew open, in walked a very angry frog lady and a few people behind her. She shrieked while pointing at Shanks:

"Get him! He's the one that knocked me out!"

Shanks blinked a few times, while the entire hall fell into silence. If the pirate was as stupid as this people, he would be laughing his head off at the look on her face. But he knew better than that, so instead he put on a confused look on his face. Dumbledore said to the Professor Umbridge:

"What's going on here? Why are you attacking Harry?"

Shanks eyebrow twitched, he was doing his best not to hurt the old man. It was like talking to the wall! _Does _anybody _listen to a word I'm saying?! I'm pretty sure that I told all of them _not _to call me that. _He thought to himself pissed off. Professor Umbridge shrieked while stumping the ground:

"He attacked me! He's the reason that I was knocked out!"

"Do you have any proof?"

The headmaster questioned the professor, who stood there silently, because she did _not_ have any proof whatsoever.

"Detention until the end of the year, for attacking a teacher Mr. Potter!"

She shrieked once more then stumped away, angry that she couldn't put the pirate in prison. All Shanks could do was chuckle at the sight, it was very entertaining to make some of the professors, who deserve it, suffer. All of a sudden, hundreds and hundreds of owls went flying into the Great Hall, all of them flying towards their owners, giving them their packages or letters.

A brown owl dropped a letter in front of Shanks, the red headed pirate looked surprised, he grabbed the letter and opened it. He took out the only one paper out of the envelope, then started reading it.

_Dear Harry Potter_

_Lupin and I thought about the offer, we would love to come, but we can't. The both of us can't leave our world, we were born here, and if it comes to it, we'll die here. The both of us agreed to that decision together. Once more, we're very sorry but also very grateful for the opportunity that you have given us. Thank you._

_Yours sincerely Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

When Shanks read the first sentence, he glared at the name. But let it go, and read the entire thing.

Afterwards all he could do was sigh, he has given them a choice, they have given him their answers. He doesn't force people into doing something against their wills, not now, not ever. All of a sudden a phoenix has came flying in, it looked like it lives in the volcano or something, because of how bright the color of its red feathers were.

When the letter landed in front of Shanks, he raised an eyebrow, wondering what a very rare bird doing here, none the less giving him a letter out of all the people. All the wizards were too busy staring in awe at the phoenix, very few have seen one before, but the rest are seeing it for the first time. They were so busy just staring at the bird, who flew out of the window without a second to waste, that they haven't even realized who got the letter from the bird.

After the phoenix left, everybody were talking right away to one another. Trying to come up with some kind of a reason, as to why such a rare bird came flying in. Shanks ignored all the whispering, he opened his new letter then started reading it.

_Shanks_

_There are a few things I need to tell you._

_1) Change of plans, you have to make up your choice in the end of the week. Because I don't think that you want to be away any longer than necessary from that boy Luffy, he's starting to become the new Pirate King, so he needs you to be there for him when that'll happen. _

_2) The Marines are starting to get suspicious, as to why they had not heard about you for about half a year to a full year. So you better get this decision over with quickly, before those fools find out what happened. They might look dumb, but they are ten times smarter than wizards, that's why I'm worried about the situation. I had a feeling that this might happened, but I didn't think it'll happen so soon. _

_3) I have also seen that Neville boy joining your crew, I can teleport him with you and your crew to the other world, so you don't have anything to worry about what to do with him. _

_Fate_

_PS: I'm getting bored over here! So I'm sending the phoenix to send the letter instead of an owl, just for fun. That's why you got such a rare bird instead of an owl._

He rolled his green eyes at the last sentence, Fate might be powerful and mighty, but he gets bored too easily. Shanks pushed the two letters into his pocket, he's planning on acting like nothing is going on for the following week. _So I'm giving them one week... I don't think they'll change much, but it's worth a shot... maybe. _Shanks thought to himself.

So with that, the observation for the last week has began.

* * *

So just like Fate has instructed Shanks, the red headed man stayed for an extra week, not telling anybody about the plans. All Shanks could say about this world, was that it was full of disappointment.

Everybody seems to be against each other, for no good apparent reasons.

The gifted ones are the ones being bullied, the idiots are the ones to be worshiped.

The ones who deserved the credit didn't get anything and were said that they have cheated, the ones that don't deserved the credit cheated and were worshiped.

The ones with the problems and needed help, weren't given anything at all, meanwhile the others that didn't have any problems and didn't need any help got everything that they wanted.

The Minister of Magic Fudge, was more idiotic than ever. Telling lies about people who were innocent, locking those exact people away for no apparent reason, meanwhile the people who were the bad guys were just like the people in this school, worshiped as if they were some Gods that came down to Earth.

It was like a huge and complete joke, but sadly it was how life worked in this world of theirs. So after few days since the letter has arrived to Shanks, he has made his mind. He told Neville to pack the things he wanted to bring with him to the other world, the rest he could leave behind.

When he said that, the boy in front of him looked like a little child was told that they were going to celebrate their birthday early, and were getting anything that they wanted. Also when Shanks has told his crew, all of them were smiling like idiots while others were smirking. They turned out to have a huge party on the ship, with Neville coming of course, who can forget about their new comrade? To tell you the truth... they were starting to get sick of staying in this world. Even they knew it was messed up, and they were _pirates_.

In the end of the week, Neville got his own room on the ship and moved there instead of staying in the Gryffindor tower. Everybody were on the ship, waiting for Fate to take them back home or new home, in Neville's case. The professors ran to the ship, completely confused at what was going on. Dumbledore demanded:

"What's going on here?"

His blue eyes that always hold twinkle, were cold and hard. He had a bad feeling about the entire thing. Shanks said to him simply:

"What does it look like? We're heading back home."

"What?! You can't do that to us! You're Harry Potter! Our savior!"

The old man exclaimed rather loudly. All the red headed man did was shrug, he started to explain to all the wizards and witches:

"Look ok? I was given a choice from Fate himself. I'm pretty sure you know about that old man. I either stay, or leave. I decided your world isn't worth rescuing, so I'm heading back home with the rest of the crew."

"Mr. Longbottom come down here immediately!"

Professor McGonagall shrieked while pointing to the ground right in front of her, with her long index finger. But all the boy did was shake his head, he said to them:

"I'm not a part of this world anymore, I'm a part of their world. I'm their new crewmate and I'm staying as one. I'm sick entire of everybody keep counting on me, on saving them from a person that I can't stand up against. I'm not a hero type, I got almost killed all this time by this school, I'm not going back, not now, not ever."

Neville felt a lot of weight being lifted off of his shoulders, he felt so relieved, to know that he has finally stood up for himself, for something that he believed in. Telling all of them himself, that he wasn't going to be used as an object any longer. The entire crew were grinning widely at his words, Shanks grinned as well and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave his shoulder a small squeeze. He looked up to see clouds start to form slowly into a circle, getting darker and darker. Shanks said to the Neville while looking down at him once more:

"You did well Neville. Remember, don't let anybody tell you what to do, because if you do so, you'll be nothing but an object in their eyes and not a human being."

The boy smiled and nodded, Professor Umbridge shrieked out loud in complete outrage:

"This is an outrage! You messed with this boy's head!"

"I did or did you? All I did was show him guidance, taught him a few things, asked him a few questions, and he answered them with his own free will. It was his own decision to join my crew, I didn't mess with his head and never will."

Shanks said coldly while looking down at the wizards with sharp, cold eyes. As if ready to do something so evil, that they'll see what _true _evil looks like. All of them had their wands out, shouting on top of their lungs spells to stop them from leaving. But an invisible shield blocked every, single, spell that they have cast.

In a second, all of them were on the ground out cold. The entire crew **(A/N: Yes! Including Neville! He knows about the power because Shanks has told him that week so please don't leave a question how he knows because I just wrote down who has told Neville) **knew what has happened, they looked at their captain who smiled sheeply towards them. In a second a hurricane shot out of the clouds and hit the lake surface, it went towards the ship, and swoop them off of the water and into the sky. Everybody hold on tightly, once more afraid to let go and fall.

What seemed like hours, but really was a few minutes that have passed, the ship landed in a middle of an ocean. Everybody let go of whatever they were holding. They all were really happy to be back to their world, meanwhile Neville looked out at the ocean, he has _never_ in his _entire _life has seen something so beautiful. Neville felt something in the back of his pocket, he took out whatever it was, which turned out to be his wand.

Shanks stood beside him, looking down at the boy with a smile on his face. He said to Neville:

"So what are you going to do now?"

"There's only one thing to do..."

Neville replayed silently, he grab both sides of the wand and hit it against his leg, breaking the wand in half and threw it over hand motion, as far as he could into the ocean, and had a smile on his face. _Finally _he has gotten ridden of his past, and all he has left to do right now, is look towards the future. The two of the pirates looked out at the ocean, looked at each other with a smile on their faces, turned around and walked over to their crewmates.

Their adventure has just finished, but a new one has just began.

**(A/N: Yes, it is finished. Sadly. Please review and please no rude and mean comments and thank you! :) )**


End file.
